


Dripping Insanity

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki loved his senpai. he adored him the very fist time he leaned his eyes on him, Reita looked like he had the same idea. but separation makes it all to hard for Ruki to manage so he had to leave his school friend and turn a new page of his life. but what he didn't kno was that Reita wasn't that far away from him once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dripping Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT! ;W; this is dedicated to two cutied on Twitter that..make me drool for Reita's abs. and cute fluff and sex...and Reituki and..and... MINNA I hope you like it *W*
> 
> I tried to correct everything I found LOL my eyes are slowly fading so I will have to .. go to sleep and re check it better tomorrow  
> yarn..for now ~ ENJOY >3333!!!!!!!!!!!

One Shot:

-R..Rei-chan...i...it hurts...-

Ruki's voice was heard like a silent whisper in the dark room, between moans, pants and silent whimpers.

Ruki's hands were wrapped around Reita's neck, making it hard for the older boy to move properly. The two of them were involved in some 'extra activity' after the typical study session they had every Saturday. Their activity was composed of Ruki sitting on Reita's lap, boxers already on the floor, and the older boy slowly pushing his hard erection into his smaller kouhai.

This was the first time Ruki actually did anything that involved physical activity with anybody so sex was seriously something he didn't expect to have with his senpai anytime soon.

Reita was so attractive from the first time Ruki laid eyes on him. His bleached hair and earring he had on his right ear made him even more attractive to the first year student.

This was a wonderful scenario for Ruki. Reita accepting to be his tutor and give him private lessons at his house while his parents were on a work trip. It's been months since the two of them studied together and now finally, after so much waiting Ruki was experiencing something that, deep down, he wanted for a long time.

It was hard to put the move on Reita, especially since he was always surrounded by other students Ruki didn't actually like. Reita on the other hand was so much laid back and phlegmatic that the other students just looked like hyper children next to him. Always making stupid jokes, laughing out loud and disturbing class while Reita was just in the middle of them, only agreeing with them and smiling here and there.

-relax...a little more.. it will go in...ha...haaa....nn~

Reita's hands moved down to Ruki's hips and slowly moved him over his own erection, leading him to sit down further on him, but Ruki felt an adrenaline rush all over him and leaned down on his chest blushing madly still panting heavy.

-I can't... it.. it.. hurt's so much..Rei...-

-I know... hannn..I know..but it will feel good soon.. I promise...-

promise...

when Reita said that he felt so warm and happy inside, wanting to trust Reita to the fullest, his body still refusing to cooperate.

-S..senpai...?-

-Nhh...lay .. on your back...Ru~

He purred those words into Ruki's ears making the other squeeze tighter around Reita's member.

-Fuck...Ru~ not.... so soon.... I don't want to.. come so fast....-

He smirked, slowly taking Ruki's body in his own arms pushing him gently on his back. Ruki was starting to feel nervous, Reita was on top of him, his gaze fully aroused and lust filled like an animal in heat. He felt to hot, he couldn't function properly, hand reaching for his face, covering the blush from Reita's sight.

-don't...I want to see you...-

-n..no... senpai I can't...it's embarrassing...-

Reita moved his hands on Ruki's face wanting the other boy to move his hands but Ruki was stubborn. He didn't want to show his senpai such a lewd face he was making.

-but I want to see it.. let me drown you in my heat... let yourself go~ become.. mine...-

Those words made Ruki shivers underneath him body slowly reacting to it. Reita moved a bit still pushing the tip inside, this time more then half was already inside. Ruki groaned a bit in pain, moving his hands down to his lips biting then gently. Eyes fully shut now, Ruki couldn't notice Reita on top of him licking his lips playfully eager to sink his teeth into those soft, plush, pink lips his houhai was showing him.

-I...can't... ah... Senpai...~

Reita moved a little bit further slipping almost to the hilt inside of Ruki, grabbing Ruki's legs and positioning them on his shoulders. Ruki protested with a muffled groan but found himself silenced by Reita's eager mouth assaulting his own.

Their tongues battled for dominance once again that night, having exchanged eager and hungry kisses earlier that evening before going to some more heated activities.

Ruki panted into the kiss, sloppy and messy, making Reita even more hungry for his mouth.

All the time they kissed Reita took the opportunity to move in and out of the others body, legs still on his shoulders, making it easier for the older blonde to move.

Ruki's hands reached forward to Reita's shoulder slowly pushing him away from his lips panting and recovering from the hungry kiss.

-n...not so fast..senpai.. it.. burns...so much...-

-it's so hot Ruki, please relax... give yourself to me... all of yourself..~

Ruki couldn't contain himself. He had to squeeze the other boy again making it hard for him to move. He didn't want to hurt Ruki too much, but the tear stained face he was making, and all the heated looks he was giving him was making Reita way to horny.

His new kouhai lover was seriously arousing him, and this was bad.

-I..wanted to go slow but.. ah... Ru~ baby I can't.. promise much...-

his hands moves over Ruki's hips caressing them gently, moving his thump up and down those smooth, milky legs, earning delightful moans from his kouhai.

Ruki, while Reita stood still, panted licking his lips, blush still visible on his face making it hard for the older blonde to keep his cool in front of him. Reita just wanted to ravish that body but at the same time he didn't want to scare him, but the smaller kouhai wasn't making it easy. It was almost as if Ruki was doing it on purpose.

-I... senpai I want it... I want you.. but...-

-no buts...-

His fingers found it's way to the smaller boy's lips ans shushed him gently before leaning in for another, this time, tender kiss. Ruki purred into that emotional kiss licking Reita's lips gently, provoking him to do more.

-you are doing...this.. on purpose Ru~

He smirked into the kiss blowing gently on those lips, he got already addicted to, making Reita finally snap out of this trans.

His head leaned lower near Ruki's shoulder biting gently on his ear making the younger kouhai groan in anticipation, finally used to the hot feeling in his body. Reita started moving again, this time far more eager then before slamming his hips against Ruki's small, round ass, earning a loud groan from the boy below him. Ruki's eyes snapped open in an instant feeling a huge sensation of pain cross his lower body and chest. It felt painful but at the same time he shivered feeling something else buckle up in his body. His legs tightened around Reita's shoulder, clutching his head tight out of reflex, Reita gasping at that.

-R...Ru..not to tight.. your going to snap my neck..-

-I'm gonna...s..snap you...you jerk..it...hurts..ahn....-

-your body is saying otherwise.. -

He purred those last words into the others ears, Ruki finally releasing his tight squeeze over Reita's head.

-p..put my...legs down...it's uncomfortable like this... Rei....-

Reita wasn't sure if he wanted to but in the end agreed, so he slipped one of Ruki's legs over his shoulder and hold onto his hip gently brushing his fingers against it again.

-and the other one....-

The older senpai smirked at that and bit Ruki's ear again, resuming his previous action, in and out of the others body.

-Aahn...R..Rei...-

This position wasn't any better then the last one, but it was a little better for Ruki to adjust and control his legs easier. His leg slowly wrapped around Reita's stronger one, balancing his body so his back arched backwards making it easy for Reita to slip all the way in.

-ohh...g...good... so deep...-

Reita's hand moved from Ruki's hips to his small and round ass, raising it up gently, pulling all the way out before forcefully slamming back in, Ruki's mouth opened widely, no air coming out. His body trembled with excitement, feeling something like an electric shock, shake his whole body.

Ruki's hands grabbed the bed sheets tightly making his knuckles turn white from the force he was using, Reita constantly moving in and out of him without stopping.

The moans that echoed into the room could be easily heard downstairs, but luckily the house was empty and nobody was around. Or so did the think.

-R...Ru ~ it's so hoot~ mmmhhh so good!-

-aah...I .. I feel it.. Rei.. it's.. ahn.. it feels weird...-

Reita smiled at that sentence not sure how to actually perceive it because it didn't make any particular sense.

-in a good way baby?-

-mmmhh~

A slow gentle nod made Reita understand that Ruki was finally feeling good and that he had fully permission on going on stronger and deeper.

Their bodies moved against each other making their skin come into contact constantly, feeling each others heat and filling all the lust for each other with their hungry kisses.

It was a perfect scenario.. a dream come true... something incredible....

-what the...?-

-Uhnn..nnh R..Rei?-

-what is going on here?-

Dark..a spark of light hit Ruki's eyes as he opened them gently looking at the teacher in front of him looking quite furious. He was fast asleep on his desk, again, during math class and this was certainly one of the last drops the teacher had for the student.

-if math is not thrilling enough for you... Matsumoto san, maybe the principals office will be! Go! Now!-

So for the second time this week, Ruki found himself in the school corridor looking for the principals office, wondering around the school not actually giving any attention to where he was going. He didn't care to much. He just wanted to sleep a little longer. School was so boring...

-uh...this sucks...-

For a student like Ruki, that used to have straight A+ grades, being a little hooligan, didn't seem quite adequate.

He changed his look's, deciding to bleach his hair and pierce his ear stretching it to 10 mm. His little blonde implant braids made him look a little more feminine then most of the other bleached boys around the school and was always teased for that. But he never actually care. He didn't give a random shit about anything recently. Not after that day...

Ruki sat on the floor in the middle of the corridor closing his eyes making his mind wander into his own closed and perfect world.

-what is going on here?-

A lady walked inside Reita's room right in the middle of their sex session making Ruki jump, scared of the consequences this might have on both of them.

-Mrs... Monei...? w..what are..? how did you get in..?-  
Reita's voice was trembling now, removing himself from his smaller kouhai that covered his body with the blanket.

-this.. this is just disgusting.. I.. have no words.. Akira please tell me this is a random joke you are pulling...your parents gave me the key of the house to make sure you are doing good on your own.. but.. but...-

She wasn't even sure what she really wanted to say now, you could see the disgust in her own eyes to know what she was thinking.

-...this display of... unnatural sexual intercourse. oh...Akira get up immediately...-

-it's not disgusting....-

Ruki screamed out of his lungs furious at the lady that looked back at him, angry, killing him with her own hateful gaze. Ruki leaned against Reita for support but found non in return.

When he finally looked over at Reita he was a blank expression on his face that didn't seem like the Reita he just had in his arms and between his legs.

-yes Mrs Monei-

-R..Rei?-

-Ruki this relationship isn't actually going anywhere.. we were caught.. give it up...-

Reita pushed Ruki slowly off of him, making him grit his teeth in disbelieve. Mrs Monei smiling at Ruki and looked over at Reita nodding.

-thank God someone had his head straight! You little hooligan.. I bet you forced yourself on him.. I should be calling the police on you...-

-n...no I did not.. Reita and I...-

-quit it Ruki! You kind of did you know.. and besides.. I liked you only because you look like a girl...-

-w..wha...at?-

-Matsumoto!?-

Ruki opened his eyes lazy, feeling a slight sensation of mixed emotions cross his heart while the gym teacher looked at him with shocked gaze.

-what are you doing sleeping in the middle of class? Shouldn't you be in match class now?-

-I got send to the principals office...-

-again?-

Ruki only nodded and stood quiet, standing up seconds later not wanting to meet the teachers gaze. His emotions were running wild again, thinking about Reita's betrayal made him angry and frustrated.

He loved him.. but then again, they were only first and second year students. You can't actually say how much you know a person at that age. Ruki was finally in his third year, making Reita a graduate student already. Not that it mattered. Ruki switched school after that deleting all contacts from his past school and erasing Reita's sole presence from his life. It was better that way. A little to long to go to school, but it was worth it... if he could only forget Reita....

-come, let me take you to class, I will tell your teacher I had a nice talk with you and the principal was not needed.-

-thank you...-

His gym teacher was the only one that understood him and never actually forced anything on him. Not like the other teachers around the school. He tried to keep a cool head, but it was really hard and painful for Ruki. He wanted to erase his whole presence, but his parents had a long seven hours talk with him about puberty and depression so he had to force himself on his feet and do it for his parents. The only people that accepted his sexuality and never judged him for that....

he had to do it at least for them...

-it's not a problem Takanori.. I had the same issues as you, you know?-

the smaller student looked over at his teacher not understanding where this is going but smiled back noticing his favorite teacher smiling back at him.

-thank you again...-

After class was over Ruki walked past the huge gates at the entrance to his school wanting to go out, grab a burger, stuff himself with Cola and just go home to sleep a bit. His mother was busy with work and his step father was a manager so his work required his absence from home all the time. But he still loved to see them at home together, like a real family...

real people that love you... and respect you...

real people like...

-Ruki? Uhhhnnn...I think that's him...right?-

Ruki looked over at the pair of students that were pointing at him from behind and noticed a rather tall, blonde boy next to them. He didn't go to this school. He didn't even wear a uniform. Could he be just confused?

When their eyes meet Ruki felt a sudden cold shiver pass over his spine making him feel dizzy. That guy looked exactly like Reita... he had the same feature.. face... hair...

-Ruki? is..is that you?!-

Ruki turned around immediately walking fast, tightening his bag around his hand not answering that question. He needed to get away. He had to leave...  
Reita was gone, eliminated from his world. Why would that asshole even look for him after he broke his heart that day.. how could he come back now? After two years? Impossible...

-Ruki...damn it stop...-

-go away....-

-Ruki?-

-you are just an illusion in my head.. go away...-

-Ruki I am talking to you...-

his hand reached out and grabbed Ruki's shoulder forcefully turning him around. The smaller student, frightened by that action, threw his bag at the blonde boy behind him, hitting him in the face, by force. The bag fell on the ground making Ruki shiver at the sight in front of him. It was really him. Reita.... of all people... Reita was now in front of him... looking quite mad because of this.

-what the fuck are you doing?-

all of the other students, as well as the passing stranger around that area turned to look at the two of them making a scene. Reita bowed down to grab Ruki's bag, but when he got up to give it back to him, Ruki was already on his feet running away from him.

-R..Ruki? w..wha..? where are...?-

he needed to get away, he was running like mad not turning around to make sure Reita wasn't following. He quickly ran inside the first bus that stopped at the nearest bus stop and dragged himself to a seat, hiding his face from any windows he could come in contact with.

Reita didn't seem to follow him, but now he had to take a good look at where he was heading. This wasn't the brightest idea he ever had... but it was maybe worth it.. to get away from Reita.

A four late then usual, Ruki finally arrived home unlocking the door of his house noticing a light in the living room. His mother was home apparently. He took off his shoes and left them in the corridor, reaching the living room to salute him mother. His eyes snapped open again looking at his mother, serving thee' to non other then Reita. The two of them looked over at Ruki, his mother smiling back at him, welcoming him home.

-hello sweetie~ a friend of yours came to visit. Said you lost your bag at school.. silly silly boy, do be more careful next time.. more cookies Akira san?-

-no thank you, I'm fully...-

he said with the biggest smile on his face he ever had. Ruki felt sick. He wanted to throw up. Why was Reita here.. why now? At his home to the least.

Cant he just let him leave in peace? Or at least alone?

-Ruki?-

his mothers voice brought him back to reality looking at them both, nodding and entering the living room.

-i..Im home..so...sorry for making you worry mother...-

he said sitting on the opposite side of Reita, his mother looked confused but didn't say anything. She just told Ruki she was getting him some walk hot milk, and headed off to the kitchen.

-Ruki...-

-I want you out of my house...-

his voice was furious, Reita had to make sure those words were actually Ruki's. His eyes never did face Reita when he spoke, he only twirled his fingers together nervously looking at them with painful stare.

-I know.. how you feel.. I...would feel the same but...-

-didn't you hear me?-

-Taka-chan...here is milk?-

Ruki rose his head up and smiled at his mother, accepting the warm milk still not facing Reita.

-nee, I will leave you to alone for a while, mommy needs to do the dishes...-

-don't worry mother.. Re... Akira-san was just about to leave...-

-oh..already? Too bad...-

she said with a sad face and looked over at Reita noticing his severe face

-actually I need to talk a little more with Taka-chan.. maybe at your room we can have more space...-

-w..wha? n..no! Not in a million...!-

-yes, I agree, here you have no privacy.. please Taka-chan, take him upstairs, I will bring more cookies for you in a while.. off off you go~

she said with the biggest smile ever, Ruki didn't have heart to say no. so he accepted defeat and leaded Reita to his room, not exited about this tern of events.

When they finally reached for his room, Reita got in first and Ruki closed the door behind him, facing the wooden surface afraid to actually turn around.

-sorry for the mess...-

when he spoke, he decided to turn around only to see Reita's strong hand slam against the door next to his face.

-you... have you any.. ANY idea how long was I looking for you?-

-h...haaa?-

Ruki was afraid... he was really afraid, but this now made him so angry he didn't have space for fear. He needed to show Reita he wasn't the same silly body from two years ago.

-who the fuck do you think.. you are? And how did you find my house? My parents moved...-

-that was a really fucked up thing too! But in your purse I saw the address and new how to find you-

-well whoopie doo~ you hit the jack pot, you found me, now leave...I don't want to see you ever again...-

his tone was more and more severe now but so was Reita's.

-I need you to listen! I have to explain...-

-there...is NOTHING to explain! I got the message...!-

-no you did not!-

Reita's hand found their way on his shoulder making it impossible to move away from him, his body was always bigger and stronger then Ruki's, and he didn't want to upset and worry his mother so he didn't do any harsh movements.

-let go of me!-

-listen!-

-NO!-

-YES!-

he grabbed both his shoulder and slammed his body against the door pressing himself on him making Ruki blush with the feeling of that familiar body on him again after so many years.

Be brushed his legs against Reita's, cheeks turning even more red then before, when he felt the huge hard on Reita was having.

-y..you...-

-this.. is what you do to me...-

he felt disgusted.. he felt humiliated. Once he abused of him and now he want's to do it again? Is for real?-

Ruki struggled away from Reita ans slapped him across his cheeks leaving a red mark with all five fingers on it, making Reita step back from him.

Ruki was shivering now, panting heavy as the feeling of hurting Reita was finally kicking in. what did he do?

-I guess...I did deserve it... are you ok now?-

Ruki rose his head up and looked at Reita's calm expression. Why was he so calm...?

-do you need to slap me again?-

Ruki's anger boiled again. He wanted to hit him really hard and make him bleed but at the same time he wanted to hug that body in front of him because of how pitiful he looked right now. He ran toward him and slapped both hands across his chest bumping his fists against him not actually hurting him. Reita looked at Ruki's tears now spreading over his cheeks, hugging him strongly while Ruki sobbed against his well built chest.

-you are an asshole.. why did you come back now? Why.. I hate you..I want you gone.. GONE-

-sstt.. you don't mean it!-

-I DOO!! fuck you! You hurt meee....-

sobs and more sobs, Reita muffled them with his strong arms not to make his screams reach the kitchen where his mother was now.

After a few more minutes Ruki finally calmed down and wiped away his tears with his own sleve resting his head against Reita's strong chest. That warm body...that heart beat that was beating so much. Was it beating because of him? Or because of all the punches he got? He didn't know. He really wanted Reita's heart to beat only for him.

-I wanted to tell you.. so many times...-

Ruki's eyes opened slightly to look at Reita's sweet smile. His eyes tho seemed quite sad, Ruki didn't know what he meant by that expression.

-I made a deal with Mrs. Monei... that if I never saw you again she won't tell my family...-

-wha..?-

-I knew I had to fake... hurting you... and that I had to destroy your emotions... I wanted to explain myself to you but you never came to school....-

Ruki kept quiet while Reita continued with his explanation.

-my family..they are all homophobes... and Mrs Monei is no different.. it had to look real...-

-Reita.. you hurt my feelings...-

-I am sorry for that...-

-no you are not!-

-yes..I truly am!-

they broke up from that little intense emotional moment only to resume their severe conversation.

-if that is true why didn't you look for me? You never came in this two years..!-

-I was looking all over for you..! I even went to your house but it was sold...-

-huh?-

-yes... the house you lived...didn't your parents move?-

-a..aah..about that....-

Ruki looked quite red and ashamed of what he was about to say... Reita wasn't sure if he wanted to know...

-I...kind of.... gave you the wrong...address.... when... at school....-

-w..WHAT?-

-ehm....s..sorry?-

Reita was furious. He was looking for Ruki all over town for two whole years and now he finds out that Ruki never lived there?

-y..y..ou...w..what else did you lie about? You were a virgin right? I know you were, you were totally one!-

-A..Asshole of course I WAS! You idiot!-

Ruki covered his chest with his hands for no reason feeling a slight blush appear again on his cheeks.

-and why didn't I find you under any of the names you gave me?-

-eh... ah.. yes my parents divorced two years.............ago..?-

Oh....

Oh now it made sense.. if Reita wanted to look for Ruki there was no way he could actually find him. He changed surname...

and hair... and school. The whole neighborhood was new...

-d...do you have any idea what I've been thru to find you?-

-d...do you know how much you made me suffer?!? my grades got so bad I was ashamed! I wanted to kill myself but refused to do it because of my family!!! I changed my hair.. put fucking implants to look different and pierced my ears... I wanted to be another person. Not a stupid hall mouse always afraid of an seagull trying to eat him!-

this last thing didn't make any particular sense to Reita but he understood what the younger boy wanted to say. The point was right.

-I am sorry for all of the pain I caused. I really am. And I want to make it up to you...-

-you can't...turn back time...-

-Ru~ I... graduated school.. I got a part time job.. I started working as soon as I lost track of you just so I get enough money to live on my own...!-

-why do you want to live on your own?-

-because I want you to live with me!-

-w...what?-

Ruki's eyes became teary again not actually sure if he heard right. Was Reita pulling a joke on him again? Was this suppose to be funny?

-I really did.. Ruki... I wanted to get away from my family... I finished school earlier because of my grades and had two part time jobs.. I work my ass off so much I lost weight...-

-you look good tho...-

the smaller boy noticed Reita's grin and turned his head around not wanting that hungry gaze to look at him directly.

-b..baka!-

-you still love this baka...-

Reita got next to Ruki hugging him gently feeling the warmth of that small body against him. Oh how he missed this small boy he loved so much...

-n..no I don't...-

-you would have already kicked me out, and wouldn't listen to me if you didn't.. at least a bit...-

-fuck you...-

-I have a better idea...-

his hand reached for Ruki's chin slowly raising it up for the smaller boy to look at Reita's lips. Oh this was heart throbbing. His heart was racing so much Ruki wasn't sure if it was his heart of Reita's.

The taller blonde leaned for a kiss but found himself blocked by Ruki's smaller hands.

-w..what ..do you think this is? A stupid mushy anime with a happy ending?-

-I was hoping.. for it?-

Ruki smiled at that but still didn't give in to his ministrations. Reita was going to fight for him, for real this time.

-I want you to prove me your love...-

-I will!-

-in front of all of them...-

-I...will?-

-and in front of your parents...-

-....-

he went quiet on the last one and Ruki knew this wasn't going any further. Reita just proved his love to him now. It's over.

-they are not here for this month.. next month I can contact them easy..-

-what??-

was Reita truly serious? Was he really going to tell it to his parents? The ones he was so afraid of?

-I will..for you to love me again I will fight the whole world! Ruki~

his hand moved Ruki's own smaller one over his cheek kissing the palm gently, looking at Ruki's sadden face.

-I was afraid Ruki, I reacted the only way I knew how to protect you. I don't care for my family now.. I can take care of myself and you. You will also graduate soon and can have a full time job. I want to live with you babe..I really do...-

he looked so sincere when he spoke and Ruki knew Reita was. He looked to repented from what he did to him that he couldn't contain that firm expression. Ruki leaned over to Reita kissing him tenderly on the lips. Just a light touch. A gentle nuzzle on the lips and then parted away. Reita looked pleased with this.

-this doesn't mean I forgive you.. or love you like I used to two years ago. It only means... I will give you a change to prove everything you just said.. I wan to see it with my own eyes...-

-yes...Ru~ I..I will...-

he kissed his palm again and then Ruki's lips gently not forcing anything more then a gentle kiss. Ruki responded to that kiss with another soft and gentle one releasing his hand from Reita's and wrapping his arms around his neck.

-I need to feel you next to me.. I missed you so much....-

-Ruki...-

Reita wrapped his own hands around Ruki's waist and leaned his head against the smaller boys shoulder. Ruki could swore he heard the taller blonde whimper but wasn't sure if Reita was crying or not. It didn't actually matter anymore. He was in his arms and that's the only thing he needed.

Someone knocked on the door, and Ruki's mother slowly pushed it open with a tray in hand, thee' and cookies for the two boys.

-excuse me I.. oh my...-

she looked a bit shocked but then smiled gently looking at Ruki and Reita sleeping peacefully on the bed, Ruki's head and hand on Reita's chest while Reita had his right hand behind his head and his left one wrapped around Ruki's waist. They fell asleep after a few more sessions of cuddling and gentle kisses deciding to rest for the day and leave the rest for another time. Next time when alone probably. They had a lot of time to choose the place and moment and wanted to savor every little moment they had ~

Ruki's mother closed the door behind her after leaving the tray on Ruki's desk with a little note next to his milk cup saying “you finally smile in your sleep” signed by his mother ~

**Author's Note:**

> lool when writing this I remembered the plot of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.... this is a random coincidence xD I didnt mean to make it similar I swear ;; plz dont bash this because it really wasnt my intention. it turned out like this by accident 


End file.
